


silver linings

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [35]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, flirty happy babies, keith breaks his leg and shiro cracks a rib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: quotidiandreams asked: H m m m, how about Shiro and Keith both get injured and have to stay in the infirmary together?





	

“This sucks,” Keith sighs from the cot next to his.

 

Arm wrapped lightly around his bandaged ribs, Shiro inhales. Cringes at the stab of pain that lances through him. And grunts in agreement. Cracked ribs are such a pain in the ass. “Could be worse,” Shiro offers, trying to relax. It doesn't exactly work but the strain on his ribs lessens. 

 

Keith waves a hand at his broken leg and the turquoise gel hardening into a cast around it before asking, “ _How_ could it be worse?”

 

Shiro thinks about it, frowning thoughtfully at the wall across from them, “You could have broken both your legs?”

 

Grumbling, Keith leans back into his pillow. With his arms crossed and pout, he’s acting more like an unhappy five year old instead of almost 21. It’s still painfully cute.

 

“Look on the bright side,” Shiro offers, carefully shifting into a seated position facing Keith, bare feet pressing against the cool floor. “Princess Allura said they should have the healing pods fixed in a couple of days so you’ll be back on your feet soon enough.” The pout lessens, turns into something a little thoughtful. “Plus,” Shiro continues, pushing himself up with a tiny wince before shuffling over to sit down on Keith’s cot. “You can enjoy the best part of having a cast.”

 

“Walking around on crutches? Aching arm pits? Not being able to shower properly?” Keith asks sarcastically, shifting over to make room for Shiro.

 

“Doodling on the cast.”

 

Keith laughs,wrapping his arm around Shiro's shoulders to gently pull him closer. “Oh yeah. Can’t wait for Lance to draw dicks on this thing.”

 

“Imagine him trying to explain that to the Princess and Coran.” Shiro laughs, ignoring the pain that shoots through him as a result. It’s going to be hilarious, there’s no doubt about it. He can only laugh so much before his chuckles turn into pained exhales.

 

“Take it easy there, handsome.” Keith says, gentle fingers sweeping his fringe off his forehead. “Did Coran give you anything for the pain?”

 

Shiro watches Keith’s fingertips glide lower, gently skating around the edge of the white bandages wrapped around his torso, “Yeah. This whole area is kinda numb, but it still hurts a bit.” There’s red dirt stuck under Keith’s fingernails. Shiro wonders what Keith did down at the planet to get the dirt stuck there. Maybe when he was crawling away from the Galra soldier Shiro had taken down?

 

“I feel like I should apologize,” Keith’s voice is barely above a whisper. His fingers have paused in the center of his torso. “It’s my fault you got hurt.”

 

Shiro raises a hand and gently flicks Keith’s nose, “Of course it’s not your fault. It’s not like you told the guy to kick me in the ribs.”

 

“But if I hadn’t broken my leg then you-”

 

With a sigh, Shiro grabs Keith’s nose and tweaks it hard enough to make Keith squawk. “It. wasn’t. your. fault.” He repeats firmly. “Stuff like this happens in fights. We can’t avoid being hurt. Stop blaming yourself for it.”

 

He waits for Keith to nod before letting go. Keith immediately touches his nose, muttering, “Wish you’d stop doing that. There’s better ways to make me stop talking.”

 

Grinning, Shiro presses himself tighter against Keith’s side and asks, “Oh? Wanna tell me?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes and gently shoves Shiro’s shoulder, “Shut up. You know what they are.”

 

“I’m no doctor but I’d recommend not doing whatever it is you’re thinking.” Pidge drawls from the infirmary doorway. “It sounds like you might make your injuries worse if you tried those…. techniques.”

 

With his best innocent smile, Shiro replies, “I was thinking about kissing him quiet. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

The flat look he gets from Pidge and Keith tell him his excuse isn’t going to fly. Shiro shrugs in a way that says ‘Oh well, worth a shot.’

 

Although. For the record? He really was thinking about kissing Keith quiet.

 

Really!


End file.
